To the Grave
by BlackClove
Summary: Cleitus takes advantage of Alexander's lifelong friend and lover, Hephaistion. Because I know I'm not the only one whom enjoys a sinister Cleitus.


Author's notes:

I was in a incredibly foul mood when I wrote this. Perhaps that explains it's nature, perhaps not. Cleitus takes on the role of a sinister man whom jumps at the chance to have his share of Hephaistion; Hephaistion being the object of his "desire." Also, perhaps a little confusing.

To the Grave

If Cleitus would be granted with anything from the gods, Hephaistion would be his. Such a beauty with such strength. Such a soul to break and torture, to love and hold. Oh, so many ways to ease into his heart and to manipulate him straight into The Black's arms.

I have you, now, filled with wine and mindless bliss in my bed. So close, but I tell myself to hold back - for now. You're blue eyes are shining so brightly; whether it be out of love or joy, I do not know. I do know neither is because of me.

Alexander is a wise one, to give us both custody of his army. But he is foolish when it comes to love, and knowing what's best for lovers. To have him leave you with me, Hephaistion, is an act of an ignorant boy. An advantage I would never pass up. For him to fill you up with wine in such a promotion yet to forget the death of another is the incarnation of stupidity. He should have known when Philip died, his soul became half of my own.

I reach the frayed ends of patience as I head towards you, like a wild cat stalking it's prey. Silent like a snake, but just as deadly with a single bite. You look slightly confused, as your eyebrows scrunch together in bewilderment. Such innocence shining in your eyes right now, Hephaistion, is enough to turn any sane man away. But I am not sane, and I am not one to feel guilt.

I leer over you, in what seems like hours, and the sinister look in my onyx eyes is enough to strike fear in you. I can feel you almost loathe yourself for being so blind. It's enough to arouse me further. Quickly, I cover youwithmyself and I crush my own lips against yours. I've longed for this for so long - too long. If I'm not careful, I'll get over excited and I am bound to mess it up for myself.

But my hands can't stop themselves before they find themselves ripping off your clothes, my lips traveling down your jaw and then my teeth digging into your precious neck. I can feel you fighting against me, but you are more like a scared little boy than a warrior of Alexander the Great's army. The wine has helped me plenty, my strength giving me more advantage.

I can hear your soft sounds of struggle, and I can feel your body beginning to tremble when you realize that you are not getting away from me. No, Hephaistion, you are _not_ getting away from me.

"You are mine now, boy." I harshly whisper into your ear as I start to give my touch to you with skill. Beautiful Hephaistion, I would not rape you; to make you enjoy this, with me, Cleitus the Black, is something far more haunting I can inflict upon you.I can't help but grin like a shark when I see you reacting to such a pleasurable touch.

I can feel your hurt and despair, the hatred burning inside for your body's betrayal. I feel some pity as you blush furiously in frustration and embarrassment. You're constant pleadings of "No, no, no" are muffled by my own mouth. Your distress heightens as your pleadings turn into moans of pleasure. I can feel you fighting so hard against it, but I know so very well how to coax it out of you.

Finally, we are one. I've waited for so long. Waited and waited, thinking that if I am patient, it will come. My own frustration is evident on the bruises on boys, in which I'm sure you've noticed, Hephaistion. The ones who shy away in fear, looking down to the floor as I pass. You didn't think you'd be one of them, did you?

But you are not... you're special to me. You're more than a toy. You're mine, Hephaistion. Now and on forth, you are mine. It will drive you to the very edge of sanity, as wanting you had done to me.

"Mine, Hephaistion." I whisper into your ear, my voice surprisingly gentle. I'm a bit shocked myself, but I do not stop. I do not know if this will take place again, but I will wait regardless. Unlike Philip, I have patience.

From now on, you'll subconsciously feel me inside of you, watching you. A pair of black eyes gazing at you amongst the dark while you sleep, like a demon, until you breathe your last breath.

Hephaistion woke, feeling the pain of ache throughout his being. He blinked, feeling wetness around his eyes. It was then he realized, he must have been crying in his sleep. He inhaled a shaky breath, not sure were this sudden rush of being torn apart was coming from.

He couldn't remember anything, but perhaps such a thing was for a reason. He chose to ignore it, trying to shake his thoughts from morbid grips. Such events that would leave him feeling in such a way could only be a bad dream, nothing more.


End file.
